


Misguided Intrigue

by boredroguewriter



Category: The Sims (Video Games), The Sims 4 (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Cheating, F/M, Making Love, Married Sex, Protective Parents, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredroguewriter/pseuds/boredroguewriter
Summary: Bella's family was perfect, except it wasn't. Her husband paid little attention to her and her children kept to themselves. She tried to contend herself with what she had, but then Don showed up.





	Misguided Intrigue

Some people think the Goth family’s residence was scary. It was easy to see why. The old Victorian house was dark in color and no matter how many restoration it had gone through, its age showed. The pillars were worn by time and the general design was several centuries out of date. It stood out among other cheerier houses in the neighborhood-or even the town, and not necessarily in a good way. Yet, to Bella, it was home.

She smiled as she stepped into the threshold. As always, the house was quiet, but it didn’t mean that nobody’s home. Her family was a quiet one and though Bella herself never considered herself talkative, among her family she talked the most and was often the one filling the silence in the house.

The old staircase didn’t creak when she stepped on it and she went through the house undetected. On the second floor, Cassandra’s door was closed but there was muted music coming from the room. Bella smiled. It had been a struggle to convince Mortimer to allow their daughter to have electronic device. He was always worried about their children learning about inappropriate things through any electronic media and had more than once mentioned his concern about the state of youth today. It was these times that his age and upbringing showed. He grew up without any electronic means of entertainment and any news he received were carefully filtered by his parents and tutors. He expected his children to live the same way, with very limited access to the outside world. But, from the very start, Bella had objected. She refused to isolate her children and convinced Mortimer to enroll them to a private school. Sure, it was a very strict school with similar view to Mortimer when it came to how children should grow up, but at least it allowed Cassandra and Alexander to have friends beyond their parents’ friends’ children, of which there weren’t many. The tab served similar purpose of connecting them to the outside world. Mortimer had only allowed one PC in the house and he insisted on keeping it in their room so that their children wouldn’t use it without supervision. Again, Bella convinced him to give Cassandra the tab, saying that not only would it help her keep up with the world, it would help her study. After a week of persuasion, Mortimer finally relented and allowed Bella to buy Cassandra the device. He still checked it every week to make sure that she didn’t do anything inappropriate with it, but it was still progress and a victory for Bella.

Deciding to leave Cassandra be for now, Bella went to her room. There, she was greeted by the familiar sight of Mortimer frowning at the screen as he wrote his latest novel. He didn’t look at her when she entered and she wasn’t entirely sure if he noticed her coming at all. When writing, Mortimer was completely absorbed by the words in his mind and on the screen. Bella had spent countless hours watching him without him realizing it, not to mention those hours she said something and he didn’t hear a single word because he wasn’t paying attention. Frustrating though it was sometimes, Bella deeply admired his dedication. Not everyone could live off their passion, but Mortimer successfully wrote wonderful book after wonderful book, the critics loving his work and the readers couldn’t get enough of them. Compared to his occupation, Bella’s small position in the government was nothing, but then again she didn’t work for money or passion. To her, it was a matter of pride. She just wanted to prove that she wasn’t a trophy wife.

“How is the writing going?” she asked, leaning down to kiss Mortimer’s cheek.

Mortimer started and then smiled when he saw Bella. “It’s going well. I almost finished my two thousand words a day.”

“That’s great!” Bella complimented him sincerely, receiving a small smile in reply. “What are we having for dinner?” she asked as she changed her clothes. She glanced at him, half-expecting him to stare at her as she stood in her underwear, and chuckled when she saw that he was back at work again. She really shouldn’t have thought she’d have his attention when he was so close to his daily target. Bella finished changing and approached her husband. She rested her chin on his shoulder and took a moment to relish the closeness. “What did Ms. Stover made for our dinner?” she asked again, referring to the lady who came during the day to tend the house while most of its inhabitants were gone.

“I don’t know,” Mortimer admitted. The only sign that he was actually paying attention to Bella was the fact that he stopped typing.

“But you did have lunch, didn’t you?”

Thankfully, Mortimer nodded - it wouldn’t be the first time he forgot to eat because he was too focused on his book. Bella give his cheek a small peck and left to reheat whatever had prepared for them. Some days, she wished to be more of a traditional housewife who dedicated her life for her family, but it wasn’t really her. She had given up quite a lot of her life by marrying Mortimer in college. While some assumed that she would then lead a luxurious socialite lifestyle, it was far from the truth. The Goths were almost entirely withdrawn from the society and Mortimer was especially introverted. There were some events they they attended every now and then, but their circle of acquaintances was quite small, only consisting of people who had known Mortimer’s family for countless generations. Bella’s old friends were not a part of that circle. She had tried to meet them every now and then and Mortimer didn’t mind having them over, but it was quite clear how different their worlds had become, especially since Bella started to take up on various lessons her in-laws insisted a “proper lady” should learn. She could’ve refused, but she felt obligated to agree since Mortimer had taken the risk of their wrath by marrying down, taking a common suburban girl barely out of high school as a wife rather than one of his wealthy family friends’ daughters. Having Cassandra not a year after the wedding and a year into college, didn’t help, either. So, when her in-laws passed away and she graduated from college, Bella had immediately set out to expand her world beyond her family which at that time was the only people she had around her. Her old friends were lost forever and she had been to busy with motherhood and lessons in college to actually make new ones, but she found herself a small circle of friends in her small office in the government and she refused to let go of them after all the opportunities she had missed.

Dinner reheated, Bella waited in the dining room. Their family had a strict schedule they all adhered to by heart. There was no need for her to call them to dinner, since they would come when the clock struck seven. Alexander was the first to reach the dining room five minutes before seven. The boy kissed Bella’s cheek shyly and apologized for not welcoming her home - he was doing his math homework when she arrived. He was so much like Mortimer personality-wise. It wasn’t a bad thing, but Bella was sometimes worried about his future - he needed to get used to being around people to work. She supposed he could work from home like Mortimer, but she’d like him to see further than Willow Creek.

Next to arrive was Cassandra, who quietly asked about Bella’s day. While not as withdrawn as Mortimer and Alexander was, Cassandra seemed to inherit Mortimer’s dark thoughts. In his case, he put them on paper to be published, but Cassandra tended to keep them to herself. Often, Bella found her staring glumly at the distance, expression twisted like she was about to cry. Bella wasn’t sure if this was a phase (what do children call it nowadays? Elmo?) or not. She wanted Cassandra to be happy, but for al her efforts to take her on days out and retail therapy, the girl still seems sad. However, it seemed lately that she’s more cheerful. She smiled a lot more and the songs she played on the piano were far less dark and gloomy than they used to be. Bella had her suspicions, but she didn’t want to alarm Mortimer, so she kept it to herself.

Mortimer was the last to arrive, but he arrived exactly on time. He came down with a satisfied smile on his face, indicating that he had finished his target word count while Bella was in the kitchen. He nodded to his children and took his seat at the end of the table. With everyone at the table, dinner began.

“How was your school day, honey? Do you have many homework?” Bella asked Alexander.

“It was good. I got some homework, but I’m almost finished with them,” he replied quietly.

Bella nodded. “Do you need any help?”

“No. I think I can do it myself,” Alexander said, a hint of doubt in his voice. For some reason the boy had confidence issue academically despite being at the top of his class more often than not. Bella would offer to help but she had forgotten most of her school lessons and besides she hadn’t been half as smart as Alexander was.

“Well, if you do have anything to ask, go ask Cassandra.” While Mortimer was smarter than Bella, he wasn’t a good teacher and his method of helping his children with their homework had been to answer the questions himself rather than telling them how to solve them. Cassandra was the only one who could help and she generally didn’t mind to do it despite her own mountain of homework. “And what about you, Cassandra? Did anything interesting happen at school?” Bella teased her daughter.

Cassandra’s face reddened and she ducked her head to hide it. “N-no. Just lessons as usual.”

Bella hummed, not believing her a bit. One day she should ask her about a boyfriend. Mortimer might not approve of dating at her age, but Bella thought there’s nothing wrong with it. Now, she couldn’t really speak from experience as Mortimer was her first and only boyfriend. She was also pretty sure that had she had the chance, she would’ve made a promiscuous girl. But that was beside the point and her daughter was vastly different from her. Cassandra was a responsible girl. She could be trusted with her choices. Besides, if the boy made the poor girl happy, why should Bella be opposed to it?

“Do you have any homework?”

“Yes. But I’ll finish them soon, then I can help you, Alexander. If you need me, that is.”

“Don’t forget to practice. You haven’t played the piano today,” Mortimer said, speaking up for the first time. It was his idea that Cassandra should learn playing the piano and violin, claiming that any proper lady should know how to play at least one classical instrument. Bella thought the reasoning was rubbish, but Cassandra seemed to enjoy her lessons far more than Bella herself had in the past, so Bella didn’t argue.

“I will,” Cassandra replied obediently.

“Just don’t play until too late at night,” Bella warned, knowing Cassandra’s tendency to get carried away when playing the instrument.

They spent the rest of dinner chatting idly. Afterward, Cassandra and Alexander went to their rooms to finish their homework. Having finished his work for the day, Mortimer went to the sitting room to enjoy some light reading. This allowed Bella to use the PC, the only opportunity she had to do so. Some days, she missed technology, spending time with family watching TV shows or humming distractedly to the radio. There weren’t many reasons for her family to gather. Sometimes, on weekends they would read and talked while Cassandra played the piano or Alexander would play chess with either Mortimer or Cassandra. But, those were all so brief. They seemed content with this arrangement, but sometimes Bella wanted more.

Alexander didn’t emerge from his room for the rest of the night, but Cassandra left hers at some point to play the piano. It was difficult to sing along to classical pieces, but Bella did try. The music accompanied her browsing the internet for interesting news and anything that might be related to her work. Occasionally she found herself tapping search words for more scandalous things than the latest political mishaps, but she always deleted the evidence, knowing how Mortimer worried about the bad impacts of technology and how he almost obsessively ensured that his family wasn’t affected by them. One day, Bella would get him used to the idea that not everything new was threatening, but it probably wouldn’t happen any time soon.

At ten, Mortimer returned to their room. It was Bella’s cue to prepare for bed. She turned off the PC and changed into silk red nightgown. Mortimer was in bed, checking his notes for his book when she finished changing. She wanted to join him, but there were other things she had to do first. With a robe over the gown, she went to see Cassandra and told her to go to bed. The girl didn’t seem tired yet but obeyed as usual. She almost seemed eager, in fact. Bella expected her to be busy for quite a while with her tab. She wished Cassandra didn’t have to hide something as normal as a boyfriend, but she wasn’t sure yet how Mortimer would react to it. Until she was certain of it, unfortunately Cassandra would have to conduct her relationship in secret.

Next, Bella checked her son. As expected, Alexander was engrossed in his reading. Bella smiled and made sure that he got into bed before leaving. In the past, she would stay to read him a bedtime story. But, as he grew older, he preferred reading the stories himself. They grew up really quickly, Bella thought as she descended the stair to return to her room. It seemed only yesterday that both were infants needing her constant care and cheering her up with their childish antics. They might not be adults yet, but they were slipping away from her. It was inevitable, of course, but she still felt a little sad, wanting more time with her children than she could have.

Mortimer was still reading when she came back, but he closed his book and turned off the light when she slipped into bed. Bella breathed evenly in the darkness, quietly waiting. Some good nights, Mortimer would slide up close to her and coax her to have sex with him. She looked forward to those nights, always loving his touches and attention since he was usually so reserved. Some of her coworkers thought of sex with their spouse as a chore but Bella always craved it. She thought of it as a confirmation of the solidity of their relationship - passion was important and she had to admit she needed the confirmation that she was loved and wanted. Unfortunately for her, this wasn’t one of those nights. Mortimer kissed her cheek and whispered good night before rolling to his side of the bed. Within minutes, he was softly snoring, leaving Bella slightly disappointed. Bella closed her eyes to invite sleep, consoling herself with thoughts that tomorrow she would meet Don.

* * *

Don Lothario was an out of towner who had been in town for a couple of weeks for a long vacation. Bella first saw him in her gym. The new face caught her attention immediately and girls’ excited chatter about him interested her even more. He was handsome with tan skin, pretty green eyes, and smile that charmed everyone who saw it. In just one day, he had everybody talking. People approached him, hoping to be his friends. Some of them wanted to be more. Don was probably aware of it, but he took the attention calmly, clearly used to it. There was a hint of cockiness in his attitude that evidenced this, but people found it just another fascinating aspect of him that drew them toward him.

Bella wasn’t an exception. She had intended to just say hi to him, but somehow ended up working out side by side with him every time they met at the gym. Somehow he sneaked his way into her life, becoming a good friend she shared many stories with and looked forward to meeting. Their closeness was unusual but Don knew she was married - he had seen her ring and she often talked about her family. So, although some might frown at her friendship with him, Bella wasn’t worried nor did she feel guilty about it. After all, she had done nothing wrong. So what if sometimes their gazes lingered on each other or if their friendly touches lasted longer than appropriate? Bella still went home to her family, still took care of her children, and still slept in the same bed as her husband. It was just a harmless little game. Don was attractive and she wasn’t blind. That was all.

“Hello, Bella.”

Don' deep voice made Bella shudder ever so slightly. She glanced over her shoulder to her friend. “Hello, Don.”

Don grinned at her and took the treadmill next to hers. “How was work?” he asked easily as he set up the speed.

“It was good. Busy as usual,” Bella answered with a laugh, a little breathy and perhaps not entirely from running.

“What about that pesky coworker you talked about? Jonathan. Has he calmed down about the missing file?”

Bella rolled her eyes but she was secretly delighted. Though they hadn’t known each other for long, Don proved to be a good friend. Everything she had said, he remembered, making it easy to talk to him like they were old friends. Soon, Bella was complaining about her office life, how her supervisor neglected to check on them but expected impossible results that he never discussed with them before. Then, she talked about her family, how she suspected that Cassandra had a secret boyfriend and how close Mortimer was to finishing his latest novel. 

Don was surprisingly modest about his own story. He claimed to be some kind of traveler, moving from one city to the next depending on what was offered there. The last city he was in was Pleasantview where he worked for the emergency service for a time. He now spent most of his time in Willow Creek in Sylvan Hotel where he stayed or wandering around the town, considering some job offers which are surprisingly diverse. He talked about being a personal trainer or continuing his old job in the emergency services among other things which he unexpectedly mastered. One thing was for sure. Don lacked strong passion for one thing to keep him focused on it for a long time, making him drift aimlessly after a while but giving him extensive experience Bella envied. He was exciting, thrilling, everything Bella wasn’t and had missed out on.

Perhaps as a result of his experiences working in various fields and dealing with all kinds of people in many parts of the country, Don was a great conversationalist. He knew how to make people laugh and how to make them feel special and important. He listened and he replied. Bella was surprised sometimes at how he remembered things she didn’t even remember telling him because they were unimportant. It was easy talking to Don and conversation could’ve easily stretched for hours if not for the fact that Bella had a home, a family, a husband to return to. As much as Bella loved Mortimer, he was too often lost in his brilliant mind to pay attention to her. Sometimes he barely heard a word she said, and even if he did hear them, he didn’t always reply. Years of marriage had accustomed Bella to his character, but she still felt ignored sometimes, especially when she had a lot to get off her chest or wanted his attention. Mortimer didn’t even pay much attention to her looks and she knew she wasn’t bad looking. Her co-workers stole glances and, when she was out, people often stare at her. Yet, Mortimer didn’t care. There’s more to marriage than sex, of course. But Bella wanted that intimacy.

“Careful there,” Don said as he touched her small of her back as he got off the treadmill. “You look like you’re about to fall.” His eyes glinted wickedly when he spoke and the small smirk he had made Bella smile in return.

It was a lie, of course, but Bella still let him touch her longer than necessary. “I guess I’m more tired that I thought,” she played along.

Don grinned. “Should I carry you home?”

The offer was tempting. Don clearly knew what he was doing and Bella was desperate for attention and desperately curious to be with someone new and different. Bella knew she had to be careful, but she couldn’t bring herself to keep her distance from him. Don was just here temporarily anyway. He was sure to leave once it was done. Nothing would come out of this, so Bella didn’t see any reason to change her behaviors. She only had to restrain herself and refrain from doing more than harmless flirting.

“Are you sure you can even carry me out of the gym?” she asked, eyeing Don up and down teasingly. She couldn’t help but appreciate the view. It had been a while since she last saw Mortimer’s body, but she knew that he was slender, his muscles undeveloped due to his mostly sedentary lifestyle. She thought it was all right, but she couldn’t deny the allure of Don’s physique.

“I only need to carry you out of the gym. My car is right out there after all!” Don laughed.

Bella looked away lest she was tempted to really do that. She decided to move to other equipment to take her mind off the fantasy. Don followed her in the pretense of making sure she didn’t injure herself. Bella had no issue working out but her breath hitched when Don touched her shoulder, a friendly pat that lasted a little too long. His green eyes sparkled with mischief when their eyes met. If Bella’s heart skipped a beat, no one was any the wiser.

“Do you need moment or are you ready for more?” Don taunted her.

Bella was playing with fire, but she didn’t care. For once in her life, she wanted a taste of juvenile rebellion and experiment. She followed Don to another side of the gym, laughing and chatting, silently fanning the flame that shouldn’t be there.

* * *

Mortimer’s meeting with his editor the next weekend gave Bella the opportunity she’d been waiting for to spend time with her children at home. She called them to the sitting room, a quiet place that offered some forms of entertainment sure to keep her children occupied for a while. Alexander was immediately drawn to the bookcases and chose a book he must have read a hundred times. The boy was a voracious reader. Even with constant supply of books, he still needed new reads every so often. Perhaps they could go to a bookstore the next day. Mortimer might even come along in that case. How wonderful it would be to have a family outing for once!

Cassandra wasn’t as interested in reading, so Bella asked her to join her in a game of chess. Cassandra was infinitely better than her in this, so Bella didn’t bother trying too hard. She just played enough to showed that she made efforts, but that was all. Besides, the reason she arranged this family gathering wasn’t to win any game. The tone ringing from Cassandra’s tab gave her the opening Bella had been waiting for.

“It’s been making a lot of noises,” she remarked casually.

“Yes. That was from a game I play,” Cassandra said, barely glancing at the device.

Bella laughed. “It’s been ringing every couple of minutes. How many games do you play?”

“Not that many. The rest are notifications from people.” Cassandra smiled shyly.

Bella almost smile in triumph. “I’ve never met any of your friends. Why don’t you invite them here sometime?” Bella suggested.

“Well,” Cassandra said a little uncomfortably. “They’re busy. They have extra lessons and so on. You know how strict my school is.”

Indeed her school was very academically-oriented. It was the reason Mortimer had allowed her to go in the first place, though sometimes Bella wondered if it was  _ too  _ academically-oriented. Children need to have childhood.

“I’m sure they won’t mind taking a break every now and then. Don’t you want to have fun with them, too?”

Cassandra frowned slightly. “We do that almost every day at school.”

Bella laughed. “I mean outside of school. It would be fun. Don’t you want to hang out with people other than your family sometimes? Or, if you like, why don’t you bring whoever you like here. We don’t have TV or anything like that but we’ll figure something out. Dinner with us maybe?”

Cassandra blushed, not missing Bella’s meaning. “T-there’s no one I’d like to bring here!” she argued unconvincingly.

“No?” Bella asked, arching an eyebrow. “Not any one of those people who keep your tab ringing?” she asked just as a peculiar ringtone sounded from the tab, drawing Cassandra’s attention to it. Her alertness was a confirmation and they both knew it. Bella smiled in amusement as her daughter flushed in embarrassment.

“No,” Cassandra denied weakly, realizing her secret had been revealed. She looked at her lap. “I don’t think Father would approve anyway,” she said quietly.

“Oh, Cassandra,” Bella sighed. She was sorry for her daughter sometimes. Cassandra was more fortunate than she had been in many ways, but in some ways, Cassandra lacked many things Bella had had. At least Bella had had a period of carefree teen years before she met Mortimer. At this rate Cassandra would miss many things in life, things that Bella longed for every now and then nowadays. Her thoughts drifted to Don for a moment and the promise in his teasing words, the glint in his eyes, and his strong hands on her body. Bella squirmed in her seat and redirected her attention to Cassandra. “I’m sure he won’t mind. Well, maybe he’ll be surprised, but he won’t mind if that’s what you want.”

“He didn’t even want me to go to school or have the tab,” Cassandra despaired.

Their conversation was interrupted by Alexander, who they had kind of forgotten about. “My teacher asked me what I want to do when I’m older,” he said, making them jump a little.“I said I want to be an author, but I don’t know.”

“You don’t know what you want?” Bella asked, pulling her attention away from her daughter.

Alexander nodded. “I kind of want to write like father, but I’m more into reading stories than writing them. I also want to be be a scientist, but I’m not sure I’m smart enough. Everything else just seems boring.”

“You don’t have to decide now,” Bella assured him. “You still have years to figure things out, to learn things to be what you want to be.”

“What does father want me to be?” Alexander asked unexpectedly. 

Bella frowned. “It doesn’t matter what he wants. Both of you can do whatever you want with your life. He can’t force you to live a certain way. If he doesn’t agree, then he simply must live with it!”

Neither Alexander or Cassandra looked particularly convinced. Bella wondered where she had gone wrong with raising them. She had tried to give them freedom Mortimer hadn’t had, but they seemed to hesitate to make use of it. With Mortimer, this happened because of how involved his parents had been in his life, but Mortimer was rather absent in his children’s lives. Bella, on the other hand, was more active, and yet they didn’t seem to share her traits all that much.

* * *

Bella waved goodbye to her friends at the gym. She was sore all over and adrenaline still pumped through her veins. It was later than her usual time to go home, but she had a lot of frustration to get rid of. Mortimer had refused to give Alexander a computer although Bella insisted that it was necessary for studying and socializing. Alexander hadn’t helped the situation any by meekly saying that he could do his studying just fine in the school library and he was happy to see his friends at school. Cassandra, too, had refused to take any more course, claiming that she had enough on her plate. She also hadn’t brought up bringing any of her “friends” home. When Bella asked, she just shook her head and quieted down. Bella’s children were increasingly withdrawn and it bothered her to no end. Didn’t they understand what they were missing out on? There was so much the world had to offer that they didn’t even know about. It was true that not everything was good, but learning what was bad was a part of life. As they grew older the chance to learn and make mistakes would be smaller. The last thing Bella wanted was for them to look back and regret their missed chance. Bella of all people knew well how terrible the feelings were.

The crisp night air freshened her up. Bella took a deep breath to calm herself. She didn’t want to go home upset. It was no one’s fault that her children took after Mortimer more than her. She had to accommodate them instead of forcing them to accommodate her, no matter how frustrating it could be. Wasn’t that what good parents do? Even after all this time, sometimes Bella was at a loss when it came to parenting.

“Hey, there.”

Bella smiled as she turned toward Don, who was sitting in the dark at the parking lot. He had left earlier when Bella was still working out her anger. She had thought that he had gone home, but apparently he hadn’t. “I thought you’ve gone back to your hotel.”

Don shrugged, throwing his car key up and snatching it midair. “I just drove around a bit. Thought I saw you still at the gym so I came back.” He smiled to Bella warmly. “Do you need a ride home?”

Bella’s heart pounded in her chest. She wasn’t stupid enough to believe that he just happened to see her still working out or that he just wanted to give her a ride home. The sexual tension between them was undeniable. They might not do anything about it, but it was there. Bella knew that this invitation here would end the dance they had been doing for weeks. If she accepted, she would agree to more than being driven home. If she refused, she doubted Don would bother her again. Bella looked at Don' car behind him, considering.

Why was she even considering? She loved Mortimer! She loved her family! This was insane! This would ruin everything, take everything she had! But… But she knew she was a stranger in her family. None of them were like her, none of them understood her. Her own husband spent more time with books and computer to care about her. Don was a bad idea, but Bella must admit she loved his attention. She loved that he listened and talked to her and even touched her. And she wanted more.

“Sure,” she said.

They exchanged knowing smiles and got into the car quietly. Bella ignored how he took the wrong way to her house and ended in a quiet road far from her home. When Don turned off the engine, she was filled with excitement. When he leaned to kiss her, she was thrilled. It was a romance she hadn’t had. Her life had revolved around one man, Mortimer, since she was a teen. Don was a breath of fresh air, something new, something she wished she had had back then.

They kissed heatedly. Don' kisses were hungry, nothing like Mortimer’s. He held her face gently but firmly, as he claimed her mouth thoroughly. He caressed Bella’s thigh softly, but his hand slowly migrated upward. Bella moaned and deepened the kiss as the hand traveled up her hip and stomach. Her breathing was ragged when Don' hand stopped just below her breast. Eagerly, she arched her back, urging him to move his hand and with a quiet chuckle, he did, finally cupping her breast with a big hand.

Bella moaned as she was kissed and her breast massaged gently. Don teased her nipple through her dress, his fingers skimming the skin at the top of her tube dress. She wanted him to touch her directly, but he seemed to want to take his time, making her desperate. Wanting to give him a taste of his medicine, Bella reached over to stroke his cock through his jeans. He was very hard in the confines. And thick! Bella pulled back from the kiss a little to see, but the near darkness made it impossible to see more than an impressive outline of Don' cock. Her cunt throbbed and slickened, wanting to feel it in her.

Just then, Don slipped his hand into her dress, palming her breast and making Bella moan loudly. She threw her head back as Don kissed her neck and chest, his warm mouth then closing over her nipple. He sucked the nub softly, tongue teasing its tip until Bella grasped at his hair and pushed her breast into his mouth. She didn’t resist when he pushed down her dress to reveal the other breast and give it the same treatment. Spit-slick nipple dried in cold air while he kneaded her breast and teased the tip with his finger, his mouth busy.

Over and over, he switched between them until Bella was whining and squirming on her seat. Then, he pulled away and pulled Bella to his lap. “Come here, you,” he said gruffly.

Bella laughed and moved to straddle him. Impatiently, they pushed her dress up, leaving it bunched around her middle. Then, their lips met in a voracious kiss, her hands gripping the headrest behind his head and his hands on her chest. So like teenagers, Bella thought dizzily as she rocked on Don' lap, grinding her panties-clad cunt on his cock. The jeans made it uncomfortable, but she didn’t care, moaning whenever her clit rubbed against something.

Don broke the kiss to mouth at her nipple again, groaning as he sucked and licked it. His free hand delved between them and stroked between Bella’s lips, making her hips buck. She cried out as he teased him, rubbing her through damp cloth. She squirmed, trying to make her touch her clit but he slipped his finger through the leg of the panties, instead, and pushed into her wet heat. It was barely two knuckles, but Bella rode it eagerly, gasping and panting his name as his finger crooked and brought her closer to orgasm. He released her nipple and chuckled.

“You like that, baby?” he asked, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

“Yes… Yes!” Bella cried out as Don’s finger rubbed her g-spot.

Don grinned and pulled out his finger, making her whine. “It’s gonna get better.”

He undid his jeans quickly and, with Bella’s cooperation, pushed it down past his hips. His thick cock jutted up proudly between his legs, dripping with precum and twitching when touched. Bella’s mouth water. Mortimer was smaller. She wanted to taste it and feel it in his hands. She distantly wondered how it would feel in her mouth

As if sensing her thought, Don laughed. “Later. Come on, baby. I promised you a ride, didn’t I?”

Bella licked her lips as she positioned her pussy above the cock, Don pushing her panties aside to give way. The tip probed her lips and parted her folds, opening her up. She sighed as the tip slid in, the first stretch too delicious to not savor. But, this was an affair in a car. It wasn’t meant to be slow. With a smirk, Bella sank down, taking Don to the root in one swift move. The slight burn pushed a moan out of her lips. She wasn’t accustomed to this size, but she knew she would get addicted to it.

The car rocked as she bounced on Don' lap. Each rise made her ache in emptiness and every fall made her gasp greedily. Her cunt clenched whenever Don' cock rubbed against her pleasure button. Usually, she needed to touch herself to come. But, this time, she knew she would come with just a cock in her cunt. It helped that Don kept his mouth busy with her breasts and his hands busy with her ass. Bella moaned, pushing her breast to his sucking mouth while he squeezed her cheeks. She bounced harder when his fingers dipped into the valley between the globes. Within moments, his finger found her tight ring of muscles. Bella gasped loudly.

“Have you ever been fucked here, babe?” Don asked, mouthing her neck.

Bella shook her head. Proper Mortimer wouldn’t even go anywhere near her butt. “No. Never.”

She could feel Don grin against her neck. His finger pressed gently against the furl. “I’ll take care of that soon.”

Bella sank down on his cock and moaned, her body tensing as she came so hard she saw stars. She would’ve blanked out if not for Don' insistent thrusts from below her and his wandering finger. Moaning weakly, she rocked her hips, massaging him with her still clenching muscles and pushing back to his light touches.

“Yeah, that’s it. That’s it,” he groaned.

Don pinched her nipple just as her clit rubbed against his hard belly and Bella came again weakly, slick dripping down his pelvis. Seconds later, with finger pressing firmly against her hole, Don came, spurting deep inside her. Bella moaned as she was kept in place with a hand on her hip while he filled her with his cum. When Don finally withdrew, he put the panties back in place, keeping his cum inside and on her. She must have made quite a sight with her red dress around her middle and soiled panties between her legs. Bella felt very sticky, very dirty, and she loved it. 

“Should I give you a ride home every night from now on?” Don asked lazily.

Bella laughed, feeling reckless, wild, and happy. “Absolutely.”

* * *

Light slipped into the dark bedroom when Bella cracked the bathroom door open. She quickly closed the door behind her, engulfing herself in darkness, not wanting to bother Mortimer. He was sound asleep when she arrived home a while ago. It was past their usual bedtime, but, as she often did lately, she had returned home late from the gym. Her family thought she was starting a new workout regime that took longer than usual, but the only thing new in her life was Don.

Bella rubbed her thighs together as she recalled Don' very recent touches. The backseat of a car didn’t allow much freedom of movement, but with one of her legs over the headrest of the back seat and the other on the floor, she had managed to make space for Don to eat her out. And he had enjoyed himself immensely, too, using tongue and fingers to bring her to two satisfying orgasms before fucking her hard the car rocked and the windows fogged up. 

It was a miracle they hadn’t been spotted yet, really. Bella was careful to not leave the gym at the same time as Don and to not be seen leaving with him, but she was still worried. The Goths were well known in Willow Creek. If anyone saw her with Don, it was almost definite that the words would spread and reach Mortimer. Knowing her concerns, Don had promised to plan to get a hotel for them in a place no one would recognize her. It would require travelling out of town and Bella looked forward to what he would come up with since making excuses to travel wouldn’t be easy.

The bed was pleasantly cool when Bella slipped under the cover. She sighed quietly. Her workout and the sex had left her rather weak. She had taken a quick shower just now to remove all evidence of the affair, but it was all she could do to keep from falling asleep. Now, she felt her body grew heavy. Sleep was pulling at her consciousness. She closed her eyes as she started her descent to sleep.

The bed suddenly shifted and Mortimer wrapped his arm around Bella from her back, waking her up. “You came home late again,” he said, his lips tickling her ear.

“Yes. Sorry,” she whispered, not sure if she’s apologizing for being late or for her affair. Bella wasn’t yet fully awake, but she quickly was when she felt Mortimer’s insistent erection pressing against her butt. Her skimpy nightie was easy to push up, leaving her ass exposed to his slow grinding. Bella gasped, feeling heat pooled between her legs again. It hadn’t even been half an hour since she had been with Don!

“Don’t worry. Whatever it is you do at the gym, it’s working. You’ve looked quite refreshed lately,” Mortimer said, kissing the back of her neck while his hand moved up to cup her breast.

Bella laughed breathlessly. If only he knew what made her so refreshed! The misunderstanding was funny despite the situation and her laughter encouraged Mortimer to gently push her to her back. He removed her nighties with the ease of a husband of sixteen years. Bella’s fingers, too, found his buttons easily to undo them. They were naked in almost no time at all and Mortimer covered her body with his, slowly kissing her while rubbing his hard cock along her folds.

It would be better with some light - Bella hadn’t seen her husband naked in a pretty long time since he was shy about showing his body. But she was still familiar enough with his body to know to slide her fingers into  his thick hair and to caress down his back. He, too, was familiar enough with her to mouth a spot behind her ear that never failed to make her go weak and to roll her sensitive nipple gently. The passion built slowly but surely. Mortimer’s cock left sticky trail along her hip and her thighs grew slick with her juice. Bella moaned rocking up to meet her husband’s movements, missing this rare lovemaking.

Mortimer huffed a quiet laugh. His hand slid between their bodies and his fingers slipped easily into her. Bella froze suddenly. What if he knew? What if he sensed that she was more relaxed than usual? What if she hadn’t cleaned herself as thoroughly as she thought?

But, thankfully, Mortimer didn’t notice anything. He fucked her lazily with his fingers for a moment before removing them. Next, the tip of his cock kissed her entrance. He leaned down to kiss her deeply as he slowly thrust into her, the entry made easy by her recent fuck and natural lubrication. He was fully embedded in her in seconds, his cock pressing nicely against all the spots that made her whine and moan.

Mortimer made love to her slowly, gently, taking his time leisurely. When he wasn’t kissing Bella, he was kissing her neck and breasts and his grip was careful on her waist. She loved this. Mortimer might not be as rough as Don. His skill might not bring her to multiple earth shattering orgasms within minutes of each other. His cock might not make her gag and gasp to accommodate. But Mortimer was good and familiar on top of her. He knew how to make Bella sigh and clutch his shoulders. He knew to kiss Bella like she was the world, instead of just a good fuck. Honestly, Bella enjoyed having him rocking his hips slowly between her legs even if it wasn’t enough to bring her to orgasm on its own.

Bella slipped a hand between them to tease herself. This, too, was fine. She still enjoyed herself even if Mortimer couldn’t make her come with just his cock. Bella giggled when his mustache tickled her neck and chest and moaned when he circled her nipple with his thumb. Pleasure built up between them. Mortimer began to pick up his pace and so did Bella’s hand. She circled her clit in tight little circles, pressing just so, climax just out of her reach. Above her, Mortimer began to grunt quietly, cock pressing insistently into Bella’s grasping cunt. His thrusts became shorter and faster, his bony hips smacking Bella’s ass. Then, he shuddered and his hips stilled, pressed tightly against Bella’s. Mortimer came quietly with barely a hint of pleasure. Bella bit her lip, hand working furiously, wanting to come before Mortimer collapsed on her. When she finally came, she came with a quiet sigh of pleasure and relief, clenching around the softening cock inside her and drawing a small moan from Mortimer. He shook and seconds later, he fell onto her, his weight not heavy enough to crush her, just covering her pleasantly.

Bella sighed happily, wrapping her arms around her husband. When they had gathered their breaths, they traded kisses and affectionate murmurs, reaffirming their love and marriage. Completely exhausted from two fucks, Bella couldn’t be bothered to put her nighties back on, sleeping naked and sticky. She woke up late the next day and had to rush to work. Mortimer laughed at this and stole a kiss when their children weren’t watching, a pleasant surprise that made Bella smile all day long.

This should be enough. Mortimer loved and adored her as much as he always did, though he wasn’t physical or sexual in his demonstration. Bella waited for guilt to crash over her and convince her to stop seeing Don, but there was nothing. There was nothing except curiosity to learn what she hadn’t had any chance to have in her youth and what she still didn’t have now. It was wrong, she knew. But, Don wouldn’t stay long. He would eventually be gone and their affair would be forgotten. Don was her one chance at having more. He was a small window of opportunity that would close soon, leaving her to the dull but comfortable and familiar life she had. She had given away so much to be with Mortimer and now she wanted a taste of what she had missed. Shoving aside thoughts of Mortimer and her children, Bella made up her mind, planning her next escapade with her lover.

* * *

Don stayed almost three more weeks after the beginning of their affair. After the first week, he found a small motel just outside of town where the old receptionist didn’t blink at the sight of Bella (in the disguise of glasses, thick jacket and a hat) and gave them a room. They booked the room on the weekends and Bella luxuriated in having an actual bed under them and a shower to clean herself off the evidence of her infidelity later. 

It was in that creaky bed that Don fucked her ass. While he started out slowly, Bella was soon grasping and panting onto the sheet as he pounded her tight hole. If not for his hands on her hip, she would fallen completely, arms and knees unable to keep her up. She had her face pressed to the matress, ass raised high. It was humiliating to be fucked like this, like an animal, but it was thrilling, too. Mortimer would never do this. He wouldn’t go any further than caressing her butt. But Don spread her cheeks and rammed into her hole until she gasped for breath. Her fingers were trembling as she touched herself, assaulted by foreign pleasure. Bella wasn’t sure she could come like that, but she did, whining and pushing back against Don. He laughed when later his cum ran down her thighs and she couldn’t sit without squirming. It was difficult to not give away anything when she came home. For the first time, Bella was glad that Mortimer didn’t pay close attention to her because she didn’t know what to say if he asked. It should be bad and wrong and far too risky, but Bella asked Don to fuck her in the ass twice more before he was gone.

Of course, they weren’t always in the hotel. Bella couldn’t possibly convince her family that she had to be gone so often. So, sometimes, they met in designated places. Bella wouldn’t dare being seen in clubs or restaurants with Don, but some nights she snuck behind buildings to his waiting car and in a couple of memorable incidents, allowed herself to be pushed to a wall and fucked, her dress pushed up to around her waist. She learned to completely submit herself this way. She was never aggressive in sex with Mortimer, but she was never in a position where she had to hold on for dear life while her cunt was plowed so roughly that her legs shook. Bella always left Don with her pussy tingling in sensitivity, slightly sore and already hungry for more.

It occurred to her at some point that Don didn’t know to be gentle. He could be teasing, tethering her at the edge of orgasm for many long minutes before making her come so hard she almost blacked out. But, he was never slow, never took his time. He quickly learned how to make Bella wet and beg, but he never savored this knowledge. And, Bella supposed, why should he? This was just a fling. Bella wouldn’t count him as a lover, no matter how she loved being fucked by him. It was fine with her. She tried to imagine making love with Don and the thought made her ill. It didn’t seem right. He was her secret lover but not her actual lover.

Being gentle was Mortimer’s thing. This was increasingly obvious as Mortimer found her post-coital look attractive (it was rather sad that after all these years, he couldn’t recognize that look on her). Barely a night went by when Bella didn’t return from a meeting with Don to be greeted by Mortimer’s amorous advances. Thank goodness he wasn’t as rough as Don was because Bella didn’t think she could take that kind of treatment from two men in one night. The way it was, she already fell asleep the second Mortimer was done with her and she always woke up late later. She thought even Cassandra began to notice, but it was hard to feel properly ashamed when she was sexually satisfied as she never did before. It didn’t matter that she had to rush to work in the morning and come up with multiple lies to cover her affair. There was a lot going on in her life that she felt overwhelmed sometimes, messing up her tasks and routines. However, it was absolutely worth it when Don fucked within an inch of her life in some darkened space and Mortimer made love to her in their marital bed afterward.

But, in the end Don left. They said goodbye jovially in public and later Bella rode him in his car and let him come on her face - a farewell gift, if you would. Then, he was never seen again. Bella never asked where he lived beyond the city he lived in and she never had his number. Don, too, seemed content to leave their affair behind. She didn’t mind. It was for the best, after all. Bella returned to her normal routine of working and taking care of her family. When Mortimer asked about her workout regime, she said it was too exhausting so she decided to drop it. He didn’t look too bothered by that, but Bella couldn’t help but notice that he made love to her far less. The thought that he found her normally not sexually attractive enough stung a little. Well, at least she now knew how it felt to be thoroughly fucked. Even if it never happened again, she wouldn’t be missing a thing.

Without the excitement of hiding an affair, life seemed a bit dull, but in a good way. Bella didn’t have to constantly worry about people seeing and suspecting things. She didn’t have to feel bad about neglecting her family. She also could enjoy the rare attention Mortimer gave her without comparing him to anyone. On the downside, going to the gym wasn’t so interesting to her anymore. She skipped some sessions to spend time at home with her children and husband. She became a little lazy. Some evenings she was in the kitchen eating homemade cookies while reading newspapers or talking to Cassandra or Mortimer when they felt like joining her. A few times, she even fell asleep on the couch while reading until Mortimer woke her up when she hadn’t gone to bed past their usual bedtime. So, Bella decided to try jogging. There was always something to see on the way, neighbors to wave at and people to smile at, less memory of her recent affair. Unfortunately since she could only do it in the evening, she had started to catch flu. Ironic that a sickness was the price of health.

Feeling too unwell to jog for her usual duration, Bella came home early, intending to sleep off her flu. The house was quiet as usual as it was well past dinner. Her family likely in their own rooms and most probably wouldn’t emerge until the morning. Bella locked the front door behind her and went upstairs. Strange noises from Cassandra’s room made her pause in front of her door. Bella waited, listening intently. It came again soon after, a little muffled but unmistakably a sob. Was she watching a film? Bella pressed her ear to the door, feeling a little stupid for eavesdropping in her own home, but her concern over her daughter overrode this thought. The muffled sob came again and there was no other sound beside that. Perhaps Cassandra used her earphones? Still, fearing the worst, Bella knocked on the door and let herself in.

The sight of Cassandra crying into a pillow on her bed quickly made Bella panic. She briefly noted that while the tab was at her side, it was off. She quickly sat beside her daughter and threw herself over her smaller frame. The fact that Cassandra didn’t push her away made her even more concerned.

“Sweetie, what’s wrong?” she asked, feeling her heart break despite not understanding the situation.

At first Cassandra didn’t reply, still crying. However, Bella’s comforting strokes on her back quieted down her sobs enough for her to answer. “He… he left me,” she said.

“Who did, sweetie?”

“The… the person I was seeing. He left me,” Cassandra sobbed out.

“Oh, sweetie,” Bella sighed, hugging her daughter tightly. “I’m so sorry to hear that. Did he not tell you he was moving and where he’s going?” Disapproval flared in Bella’s chest when Cassandra shook her head. What kind of boy left without telling her girlfriend about it? Bella was quietly glad things didn’t work out if the boy was so selfish, but that wasn’t what Cassandra wanted to hear now. “That’s horrible. Is there anyone you can ask about him?”

“No. He… he doesn’t know anyone here.”

Bella frowned. “None of your schoolmate knows about where he’s going?”

“He’s not a student,” Cassandra said quietly. For the first time since Bella entered, she peered at her, appearing scared.

He was an adult. This surprised Bella a little. Cassandra barely went anywhere except for school, so Bella had assumed the boy was a schoolmate. Apparently, she didn’t know her daughter as well as she had thought. She wondered where Cassandra had met the man, but it wasn’t the right time to ask about it.

“Well, do you have his number? Or do you know where he lived?” she asked, trying to be as supportive as she could despite feeling out of her depth.

Again, Cassandra shook her head. “I had his number but I’ve been trying to call and text him for weeks now and it’s never answered,” she sobbed.

Bastard. This was the worst way to end a relationship, especially since it was likely Cassandra’s first taste of romance. Breaking up wasn’t easy and some people tried covert ways to do it, but this was harsh. Bella winced in sympathy, relieved that she never had to deal with this kind of thing but sorry that her daughter had to experience it.

“I’m really sorry, Cassandra. I can’t imagine how you must feel now. But you should forget about him. You clearly deserve better than this man,” Bella tried to console her.

Cassandra buried her face in her damp pillow again. “I can’t.”

Bella sighed, wishing she had a clue of what to do in this kind of situation. “I know it won’t be easy, but you must move on. You’re still young. You’ll find better men out there.”

“I can’t just… I can’t just move on…”

“Of course you can. It may seem hard right now, but soon you will…”

“I can’t!” Cassandra cried, suddenly sitting up, causing Bella to pull away. “I can’t just forget about him and move on! You don’t understand!”

“Sweetie…”

“No, you don’t understand! I’m pregnant!”

The door that Bella hadn’t thought to close admitted Mortimer just as Cassandra made the announcement. His shock was palpable, until it was replaced by anger. Bella should do something but she was stunned by the revelation. Her daughter, her  _ teen  _ daughter, was pregnant by a man who was currently missing. With just those two words, the tentative plan Bella had made for Cassandra and the dreams she had for her were crushed. Her school would probably not have her back. Even if they could move her to another school, the life of such a young mother wouldn’t be easy. And what would happen after that? Would Cassandra go to college? Would she work? Could she when she had a young child? And what would people thought of their family? Teen pregnancy was common enough to not entirely shock anyone - Bella had Cassandra when she was just nineteen - but they had a reputation to uphold. Even if people accepted the fact that Cassandra was to be a very young mother, they would likely raise an eyebrow at the fact that the child’s father was a man who left without a trace.

These thoughts moving through Bella’s mind in quick succession made her ill. She put her hand over her mouth as nausea rose with the possibility that Cassandra’s future was ruined. But amid the chaos a sliver of thought emerged, chilling Bella to the bone. Her mind raced, connecting her lethargy and flu-like symptoms and the period she missed last month with her meetings with Don. Like Mortimer, he never wore condom since Bella was supposed to be on the pills. But, the mornings after sleeping with both Don and Mortimer were very rushed. She could think of a few times that she forgot to drink it, but she had dismissed them - it had happened a few times in the past and nothing had come out of it. But something happened this time. The symptoms weren’t as clear as when she had Cassandra and Alexander and it was too early to tell, but she was pretty sure that she was pregnant. But whose child was it?

Mortimer’s shouts brought enough sense into Bella. Shakily, she stood up for her crying daughter, not allowing Mortimer to blame her for the unfortunate situation. “Mortimer, please stop. It’s not… it’s not her fault.”

Mortimer glared at her, the angriest she had ever seen him. “She should’ve known better! We have raised her better than to get pregnant with a child of some irresponsible bastard!”

Bella winced, thinking of the child growing inside her. Worry nearly made her faint but she turned her attention to Cassandra, who needed her support now more than ever. “What’s his name? Where did he live? Give us his number. Maybe we can track him down,” she pleaded.

Cassandra bit her lip. “Don, Don Lothario. He was from Pleasantview. He stayed in Sylvan Hotel when he was in town for a vacation two months ago.”

Bella’s heart stopped for a moment. There must have been a mistake. There must have been more than one Don Lothario from Pleasantview in town. But, everything fit. Don also stayed in Sylvan Hotel and he also left around the same time that Cassandra’s boyfriend left. Bella touched her belly instinctively as dread dawned on her. She looked at Cassandra’s abdomen in increasing horror.

The possibility of finding Don pacified Mortimer a little, but he was still angry and Bella didn’t hold much hope in finding someone she knew traveled extensively. There was nothing she could do when Mortimer decided to pull both Cassandra and Alexander out of their schools. He couldn’t trust them with freedom anymore after this. He strode to their bedroom, angrily announcing that he would make sure that the disgrace was taken cared of and no one was allowed to argue with him. In his wake, he left Cassandra crying to her pillow, Bella sitting on the bed in shock, and Alexander peering by the door with wet eyes.

Weakly, Bella opened her arms and Alexander rushed toward her to cry on her shoulder. She held her young son tightly but couldn’t say anything in comfort. There was nothing she could say to Cassandra, either. Bella held Alexander shakily as her stomach turned with a mixture of fear and nervousness and early pregnancy. Cassandra and Alexander’s lives weren’t the only ones that would change. Bella’s life, too, would twist to unknown direction when she made her pregnancy known. She couldn’t be sure if it would be welcomed or not, if there was a place in her family for her child or not. She tried to cling to the hope that she was carrying Mortimer’s child, but somehow she knew she wasn’t. Bella closed her eyes, cursing the night she gave in to her frustration, but it was too late for regret.


End file.
